Computer monitors that adjust an image based on screen orientation are known. As early as the late 1980s monitors were available that would adjust from portrait to landscape mode when the monitor was moved from an upright to a horizontal position. The result was that the text was rotated and, in some cases, the screen image was scaled to fit on the screen.
The computers incorporating these earlier monitors were sensitive to the change in orientation from within a single application. That is, the active application responded to the change in orientation to support the new viewing mode. However, the application changed only the presentation of the current data. If a user was entering text at a certain point in a document, the text entry point would be unchanged after an orientation change.